


For Better and For Worse

by mrenae



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First trip down to the creek, Fluff, breif smut, emotional declarations of love, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: Moira and Johnny take a trip down to the Creek and enjoy their time together with no phone calls or other interruptions...
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Kudos: 9





	For Better and For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Based on season 6 episode 1 and centered around the song “I Swear” by All-4-One. Hope you love this! It was an emotional write! Comments welcome!

It was a gorgeous afternoon in Schitt’s Creek, and Johnny Moira decided to travel down to the creek for the first time. Johnny held Moira close, wrapping an arm around her waist, as she gracefully placed her hand on top of his. When they finally reached the creek, they looked around at the breathtaking nature and view surrounding them. “Oh John...” Moira sighed in awe. They smiled at each other and Johnny pressed a soft kiss against Moira’s cheek.

They finally decided to settle down and get their lunch ready. Johnny placed the basket on the ground and removed the blanket, laying it on the grass, and smoothing it over. He placed the basket on a side of the blanket and paused while he helped Moira onto the blanket. She removed her high heels, not wanting to be bothered by the excess weight, and reached into the basket, wanting to open the wine. Johnny grinned at her and gave her the bottle opener. She popped the cork off and poured each of them a glass of bubbly, handing him his glass with a smile. “Thank you, sweetheart...” Johnny smiled at her. Moira smiled back at him sweetly as they clinked their glasses together. 

As they enjoyed their champagne and the nature, Johnny spoke, “I know that the decision about your career wasn’t easy, Moira...but I’m so proud of you and am amazed by all you have accomplished. You’re the most talented, beautiful, and intelligent woman I have ever met, and I am so lucky to have you as my wife. Words cannot express how much I love you and am proud of you, sweetheart...” Moira’s heart swelled at his words, and hers eyes filled with tears, feeling overwhelmed by his sweetness and affection. She finally gained the ability to say, “Thank you, John...that means so much to me...thank you for being there for me every step of the way. I would truly be lost without you in my life...I love you so much, darling...” 

Johnny smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. Moira responded to him, and placed her hand on his face, gently caressing his cheek as their kiss deepened. As the intensity continued to build, Moira laid back onto the blanket, as Johnny positioned himself on top of her. Moira wrapped her arms around his neck gently and closed her legs around his waist, rocking slowly, as they continued to make out intensely. 

Johnny pulled back for a moment as they caught their breath and asked her, “Do you want to do this? Here and now?” She looked at his sweet, dark eyes, smiled and said, “I want you...right here and right now...” Moira told him sincerely. Johnny smiled at her and began to remove some of his clothing, in order to give them some room. He removed his jacket and then began to open his belt, Moira helping him. Once they removed it, he began to work on her clothing, sliding her tights off over her legs, and lifting her dress and underskirt. Before he could continue undressing her, Moira reached up and started to unbutton his shirt, feeling his warm skin. She leaned up to plant kisses over his flesh, indulging in the feel of his warm skin on her lips. He moaned quietly and relaxed into her movements. 

Moments later, Johnny began to explore her body, leaving kisses over her lips, cheeks, and neck. He unbuttoned her dress at the top a little bit, so that he could cover more of her skin with kisses. He opened the top and kissed in between her breasts, eventually pulling her bra aside to suck and bite her nipples gently. Moira moaned softly and bit her lip, running her fingers through his hair, as she became more needy by the minute. She needed him and he knew it. 

Johnny’s hands traveled south and paused at her panties. “Are you wet?” Johnny asked her with a knowing smirk. “Oh yes...” Moira moaned. “Good,” Johnny smiled as he reached down, slowly pulling her silk panties down over her legs, and tossed them to the side. Moira grinned and spread her legs apart, wanting him to get started. He smiled again and unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, revealing his erection. Moira grinned again and met his gaze, as he moved to kiss her lips again. 

He made himself comfortable and slowly thrusted into her, waiting a moment to let her adjust to his cock inside of her. When he could feel that she was ready, he began to move slowly, and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders while her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to increase his pace. She began to match his movements by bucking her hips into his in tandem with each of his thrusts. “Oh yeah...harder, Johnny...and faster...pleaseeee....” Moira whined. He complied, thrusting deeper, harder, and faster into her core, feeling her walls tightening around him. They kissed as they continued their firm movements, exchanging hot breath and small whimpers. She came moments after, moaning out his name and digging her fingernails into his shoulders. He came seconds after her, echoing her noises, and groaning her name deeply. When they finally relaxed against each other, heart rates slowly returning to normal, they exhaled, and Johnny rolled off of her. 

Johnny laid back onto the blanket, Moira laying down against his chest, his arm wrapping around her. “Oh sweetheart...that was incredible...” Johnny breathed out. “Indeed, it was...” Moira smiled, eyes closed, relaxing into the moment. “I love you, Moira...I’m glad we could come here today and that I could unwind with you...we deserve more days like this....” Johnny told her with a smile. Moira kissed his cheek sweetly and told him, “I love you beyond words, Johnny...I’m very glad we could do this today...I hope we can enjoy more days like this...you’re truly the sweetest man I’ve ever known...” He teared up at her words and kissed her again, cupping a hand softly over her cheek. She smiled into his kiss, and he did, too. 

They were so thankful for this time they had together, alone time which was almost never granted these days. They intended to soak up every moment they had together, and today was just what they needed to unwind and focus on each other, taking their minds off of the stress Moira’s career had been causing her, and even Johnny, hating to see his wife so upset. But Moira’s decision to place her acting career on hold for the moment or maybe even retiring pleased Johnny; he wanted to spend more time with her and she wanted to spend more time with him as well. 

Today offered a new hope—hope that their lives could change for the better, getting to spend so much more precious time together, just the two of them, enjoying special moments such as these. Even if Moira decided to return to acting, she knew that Johnny would undoubtedly remain by her side, uplifting, supporting, and loving her through it all, because that is what makes a strong, faithful, caring, and loving marriage. When she was upset, he would make her smile. When she was frustrated, he would encourage her. When she was anxious, he would calm her. When she needed support, he would build her up and be her backbone. When she was sad, he would hold her and assure her that everything would be okay. When she was happy, he would bask in her joy. He wanted her to know that he was so proud of her and loved her beyond expression, and she wanted him to know that she felt the same way for him. After nearly four decades of marriage, their love had only became stronger. 

Though nothing is guaranteed in this life, one thing for sure would always remain—and that is the unshakable love Moira and Johnny have for each other, and will always have for eternity. They would remain side by side, for better and for worse. Always.

Fin.


End file.
